A Premature Coronation
Characters: Jetfire (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), Shockwave (SG), Megatron (SG), Old One (SG),Blazter (SG), Grimlock (SG), Starscream (SG), Floodlight (SG), Valour (SG), Quickswitch (SG), Taifeng (SG), Slamdance (SG), Rewind (SG), Sunder (SG) '''Location: Cybertron Date: August 19, 2016 TP: Shattered Glass 'Summary: While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. ' Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by SG-Jetfire. Hall of Heroes - Iacon :The Autobot Hall of Heroes is a gruesome place. The large outdoor area is ringed by grotesque statues of the original Primes, each shown destroying or torturing an enemy in as characteristically an excruciating manner as possible. A small raised pavilion has been erected on one end of the square, protected by a large archway on which an eternal flame burns brightly. Every surface is a brightly polished Autobot purple, and armed guards protect every entrance and exit. SG-Jetfire is getting his cape fit for the big day. He looks around, speaking to no one in particular. "I'm not saying I WANTED Emperor Prime to die..." He pauses and says thoughtfully "But...maybe JUST maybe...it was Primus' design...that 'I' now lead the Autobots into a new golden era." SG-Jetfire holds his hands and looks behind, making sure the cape is forming just right as a few of his handlers give his armor another buff to make it look extra shiny. Tonight the Hall of Heroes is packed for Jetfire's coronation. Even the Decepticons have been allowed into Iacon for such an important event, as long as they abide by the current ceasefire enacted a few stellar cycles ago to combat Ultra Magnus's Junkion invasion. Now that the incursion has been largely pushed back, it's time to celebrate, and name a new Autobot as Cybertron's Emperor of Destruction. Alpha Trion, the Old One, stands behind a podium on a raised dais. He carries in his white hands a cushioned box containing an elaborate golden crown for Jetfire to wear following his ascension. Blazter stands a bit behind him, his shin speakers blaring pompous music befitting the occasion. High ranking Autobots have spots close to the platform, while the rank and file are pushed to the back. Behind them still are the Decepticons, treated like second-hand citizens even amidst the treaty. Out in the cheap seats, Floodlight and Valour sit amongst the few Decepticons invited to this momentous event. Floodlight frowns, bright blue optics glaring as the Autobots assemble to bestow upon Jetfire their greatest honor. Valour on the other hand looks around fearfully, looking ready to bolt at a moment's notice. The Decepticons have been disarmed for the occasion, weapons-locks preventing any attempts at assassination. Strangely the Autobots are armed, although they are arguably more of a threat. In a small mirrored dressing room off-stage, Taifeng attends to Jetfire, while Slamdance and Rewind record his thoughts for posterity. When Jetfire isn't looking, Taifeng rolls her optics, but moves around to make sure Jetfire is buffed and waxed to maximum shine. She somehow seems to lack appreciation for the singular honor that has been bestowed upon her, and instead acts as if she's been given some sort of odious task through which she has to simply power through. SG-Jetfire looks at Slamdance and Rewind and lets out a heavy sigh. He looks directly into the camera and points. "Emperor Prime...wherever your spark is...This one's for you today." Off-camera, Taifeng rolls her optics again, but Slamdance and Rewind, having more practice dealing with Jetfire, merely nod solemnly, recording Jetfire's sentiments for future generations of Autobots. Taifeng checks Jetfire's armor one more time, and steps back, nodding her head in approval. "You're ready, sir." Well, physically ready, anyhow. Whether he's mentally ready to lead the Autobots is not for Taifeng to judge. SG-Starscream is sitting next close by to SG-Shockwave. He's disarmed. He looks crestfallen. It's worse enough that his best friend betrayed him a few years ago to join the Autobots, but now, that very same former Decepticon is set to lead the Autobots now. One of the Autobots looks at Starscream and smiles mockingly, "Heyah, if you had any courage in that body of yours, you would taken Jetfire's lead and offed Megatron and you would have been able to lead the Decepiticons yourself!" SG-Starscream frowns, "Primus forbid Megatron ever is unable to lead. I may occasionally disagree with him, but he actually WELCOMES dissent, unlike the Autobots, where dissent is treated as an act of treason." Sitting with Valour, Floodlight and Starscream, Shockwave stares at the stage with arms folded. He is exercising patience this evening, despite his better judgement, and though he shares equal parts indignation and fear, he has managed to find balance between them. This may have something to do with being disarmed. And surrounded by a lot of Autobots. Or maybe he just doesn't like Jetfire. Either way, he tilts his head as Starscream converses with one of the Autobots, and adds, "Fortunately for us all, he is in excellent health." SG-Starscream nods glumly at Shockwave. "Yeah, thankfully." He shakes his head. "I know I shouldn't feel this way. Jetfire's overseen the killing of entire Decepticon strongholds. But... I still can't help but think of him as a Decepticon. That maybe someday...he'd come back." SG-Starscream shakes his head. "I know...it's foolish. Besides, even if he were to come back, I'd be the first one to want to try him on war crimes." As he says this, one of the Autobots turns around and flares his optics "SHUT...UP!" SG-Shockwave leans forward a bit and begins to respond, saying, "Of course. It is only natural to think of a friend, even perhaps a former friend, in this way. Why, I'd question your state of mind if you didn't, Starscream, I--" And then the Autobot screams. Shockwave pauses and sits back, his optic trained on the loud mouth. "Please recall that we are your guests, friend - or mayhaps hospitality is a lost art among the Autobots. Pity." SG-Jetfire grins and rubs his hands together, "Ahh! This is so exciting! I can't even stand it!" He sighs, and looks himself over one more time. "Okay...I didn't ask for this...but...this is what the Autobots demand. They need a leader...more than ever." He looks at Taifeng, Slamdance, and Rewind. "I'm ready!" SG-Sunder may be disarmed, like his fellow 'cons, but he still has his talons and fangs! Nonetheless, he sits quietly with his comrades, knowing that any conversation would be met with disapproving looks at best. Or strong-armed gagging. One of the Autobots' true elite, Quickswitch stands off by himself. As always, the sixchanger feels very little. Emotions are a distraction against his mighty purpose. To fight for the Empire's glory, and to win! He overhears the Decepticons' conversation, lip turning upward as something unpleasant twingles in the Autobot's CPU. The assault unit watches Jetfire expectantly, "...Come now..." he says to no one in particular, "...Our leadership awaits!" Quickswitch transforms into his robot mode. SG-Jetfire is ready to make his procession. He looks over at mumbles to Taifeng "Wish he'd kind of left the Matrix of leadership before he perished but.. you know what, it's nothing." He nods and sighs, "As I said, this is for him. Emperor Prime." Up on the dais, the Old One waits for Jetfire to join him. This is the moment of fruition for stellar cycles of work for him. Since Emperor - former Emperor - Prime fell in battle, the Old One has been moving pieces into position - forming an alliance with the Decepticons, advising Jetfire on the best way to defend against Ultra Magnus and the Junkions, keeping the assassination-happy Autobot chain of command from killing each other over succession - and now, this moment, where the Old One's chosen puppet - er, protégé - will officially take over the Autobots at last. SG-Quickswitch scans the room, watching for anyone--even hoping--foolish enough to cause trouble here. His blasters out and at the ready, Quickswitch eyes each and every unit in the room, Decepticon and Autobot, for signs of any treachery. SG-Starscream is sitting politely with SG-Shockwave. And the pomp and circumstance outside near Old One is a fest that even Liberace would decry as 'over the top.' Pillars are draped in the fabric that Jetfire usually wears for his cape. Suddenly, a big ado arises as Jetfire approaches. SG-Starscream doesn't stand, just yet, but as everyone else does, he gets the order from one of the Autobots. "STAND AT ATTENTION FOR OUR NEW LEADER!" SG-Starscream sighs and stands up, saying politely "of course..." SG-Sunder snaps to attention to rise as soon as the order goes out. Not one to seem improper, no sir! His immaculate beard doesn't have a wiry whisker out of place. Nervously he scans the area, hoping the invitation wasn't a pretense for attempted mass assassination of Decepticons. SG-Quickswitch is standing off by himself. The deadly but predictable sixchanger is watching everything with steely optics. His blasters are out and at the ready, and he almost wishes someone would cause trouble. He looks grim as usual. He -knows- he is elite and wears that on his sleeve, as it were. At the command to rise, Valour leaps to his feet, looking around quickly to make sure no one saw him delay in the slightest. He stands rigidly straight, his wings vibrating in concern for his own safety. Floodlight, however, lingers, taking just enough time to establish that she's doing this out of necessity, not out of respect. She glances around once more at the decorations, smirks in derision. As nearby Autobots glare at her, she clenches her fists and gives a look back that invites them to try something, anytime. SG-Starscream looks around the cluster of Decepticons and says evenly, hoping to lift everyone's spirits "Megatron will do the right thing, but maybe...at least with Jetfire, he's not as murderously unbalanced as Emperor Prime. Maybe...as leader...we could appeal to his vanity and possibly work out a LASTING peace, instead of this token cease-fire." SG-Shockwave looks around as everyone begins rising. Like the others, he fights with himself on whether or not to shower respect or defiance. Ultimately, his skills as an ambassador win out and he begins to rise while replying to Starscream, saying, "Well spoken, Starscream. Let us see how your friend has fared." He ignores the screeching Autobot while clasping his hand and weapon-locked arm behind his back, now watching the proceedings. SG-Jetfire begins his walk toward Old One, two handlers carrying the tail of his long, sprawling cape. He looks around and raises a hand to the left side of the masses, then the right. SG-Quickswitch steps forward and stands tall as he watches Jetfire. This isn't the glory days of Emperor Prime, but Jetfire may prove to be as ruthless and effective a leader. SG-Grimlock enters the hall, large arms folded behind his back. While he does not try to go out of his way to make an entrance, the air about him seems to suggest he couldn't care less whether he is noticed, nor whether anyone takes it as an affront. Grimlock halts just as he finds a spot right smack-dab in the center of the 'festivities' with his optic visor locked on Jetfire. SG-Jetfire spots Quickswitch and smiles through his faceplate. He gives Quickswitch a 'thumbs up.' He then sees Grimlock. One of the 'ones in line' for the leadership. And strength-wise, he could probably rip Jetfire to shreds. He gives a respectful nod to Grimlock and quickly turns his gaze to Old One. Up on the dais, the Old One smiles, Jetfire's crown ready. He remains in the background, as he prefers, letting Jetfire have all the glory the former Air Commander craves, and the giant target on his back that goes with it. The crowd generally shows the proper level of respect - however they feel about Jetfire personally, he will be their new Emperor now, and it may not be wise to get on his bad side immediately. The invited Decepticons are less enthusiastic, but show enough courtesy to stay alive. SG-Jetfire reaches the podium of Old One. Before he proceeds to him, he makes one more turn to the crowds. The overwhelming, mass, huge crowds, who have grown to adore and love this humble Autobot so much. SG-Jetfire looks at the crowd and raises his arms, waiting for the masses to cheer. SG-Starscream rolls his optics and looks over at the Decepticons. "Well, at least he's still got some of that ol' Decepticon modesty about him." SG-Shockwave doesn't let his gaze waver, "Oh yes, he's a charmer. I can tell from here." He could be serious. He could be completely sarcastic. He forcibly keeps his voice level to keep the truth a cute little mystery. GAME: SG-Grimlock PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Under the watchful optics of the armed guards, the Autobots dutifully cheer. "Yay," Taifeng says sarcastically, moving with her sister to arrange Jetfire's cape and then stepping back, making sure to stay out of Jetfire's spotlight. Valour cheers with the Autobots, perhaps too enthusiastically but taking no chances. Floodlight just glowers, bright blue optics narrowing as she gives Jetfire a look that might kill him from across the square. SG-Quickswitch stands even taller at the recognition from their future Emperor. He still keeps an optic out over the crowd. When he sees Grimlock, Quickswitch heads in the Dinobot's direction, and when he's near enough, he greets him with cool respect, "Grimlock!" he says. He turns back to the dias to watch Jetfire's coronation. GAME: SG-Grimlock PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. SG-Sunder cheers politely if demurely, trying to at least give the appearance of cooperation without attracting too much attention. SG-Starscream gives a smile to SG-Shockwave and gives a quick pat on SG-Shockwave's back and SG-Sunder's back as well. "I'm glad you're here." SG-Shockwave and SG-Starscream may on the books be second in line for Decepticon leadership, but in SG-Starscream's case, he's willing to either take a leadership role or a supporting role, whichever will yield the best results for the Decepticons. SG-Grimlock tilts his head to the left as if evaluating Jetfire. He seems to be talking the entire experience in, weighing all the options. He takes a few steps forward, gruffly dispersing those whom dare stand in his way. As Grimlock seems as if he is about to address both Jetfire and the masses he is pulled from his thoughts by Quickswitch. Spinning his frame about to face the other being he growls lowly "Quickswitch.... Your timing is" He searches for the best phrase... "Fortunate." SG-Jetfire takes in the whole thing. The whole, wonderful, pomp and circumstance. He can't help spot Grimlock again in the crowd. He certainly looks...powerful. He quickly turns around and heads to Old One. Not wanting to keep the old one waiting. He approaches Old One and gives a nod of reference, and then bows before the elder. "...Excellent..." utters the assault unit. Quickswitch closes his fingers tighter on his blasters subconciously, "...We shall see what Jetfire yields as our leader..." the sixchanger responds in a flat, emotionless voice. He turns to watch. SG-Starscream looks at the big screen now as the ceremony is being broadcast inside the pavilion. He lets out another sigh and begins to think that since the Autobots will likely be celebrating tonight, he may indulge in an energon libation or two back at base to get rid of the headache that's working up today. SG-Shockwave looks at Starscream, and though he cannot smile, there is nonetheless warmth in his demeanor and words. "And I am glad for your presence as well, Starscream." Taking his attention away from Jetfire, however, causes Grimlock's unmistakable frame to enter his view. He pauses, and if he could frown, he would do so. "Grimlock," he says softly to his allies, and though he looks back at Jetfire, he occasionally flicks his attention to Grimlock and back again. SG-Starscream says calmly, and lowers his voice to a whisper "Easy, champ. He's just one Autobot...but he's surrounded by a whole slaggin' armada of OTHER Autobots. Let's just make it through today - you and him will eventually have your time - on a far more level playing field." SG-Shockwave remains tense, but nods. "You are correct of course, Starscream." Yes. Yes, Autobots everywhere. What could go wrong? The Old One smiles down at Jetfire, as Blazter plays a crescendo of music and then silences himself, so all can hear the words of their mighty leaders. "Jetfire," the Old One says loudly, the strength of his voice belying his advanced years. "The Autobots were at a loss when our beloved emperor fell in battle against his extradimensional counterpart." The Old One bows his head, taking a moment of silence to recognize the loss of Optimus Prime. The Old One continues, "However, in that moment, you stepped into the fray, guiding us against the Junkions led by the traitor Ultra Magnus, and defending our planet proudly when we needed you. Tonight, we anoint you Emperor of Destruction, to bring devastation to our enemies and glory to Cybertron!" With these words, the Old One places a crown on Jetfire's head, and announces loudly, "Arise, Emperor Jetfire!" SG-Sunder feels right about now like a mechachicken attending the coronation of Col. Cybersanders. SG-Jetfire feels the crown don his head. And it finally sinks in. What he had put as a minor possibility the few weeks after he joined the Autobots, and slowly had grown in the subsequent years - is now reality. He gives a reverent nod to Old One and says "Thank you!" He then turns around and walks toward the crowd. He moves the cape slightly, which coats Taifeng, and then raises his particle beam cannon and fires a shot in the air. "DEATH TO ALL DECEPTICONS AFTER THIS CEASE FIRE!!! Autobots, I stand before you - as your new leader!" SG-Sunder utters a low growl. "Well, that didn't take long," he mutters, "Now, when do you think the cease-fire expires?" he wonders whisperingly to Starscream. SG-Starscream says in a hurried tone as the Autobots around him cheer - some mean it, some...don't, but are forced to. "He had to say that - knowing him. Don't think he's going to be worse than Emperor Prime." SG-Sunder ohs. "For our sake I hope you're right," he says to Starscream. SG-Starscream gives an uncommittal shrug to SG-Sunder and looks at SG-Shockwave. "Let's just make it out of here tonight." SG-Grimlock's optic visor dims and narrows, presumably is dissatisfaction. Taking only the briefest of of glances to the Autonbots assembled around him he take a large step toward Jetfire's position and his voice booms "I, Grimlock would ask you a question, oh mighty Emperor." SG-Quickswitch cheers. The grim sixchanger feels a twinge of joy in his empty Ember. Surely, this isn't Emperor Prime, but his words ring true.," No more ridiculous decasefire...!" he growls. He pauses, eyes on Grimlock and Jetfire. SG-Shockwave nods once to Starscream, refraining from commenting on the proceedings. He has a diplomat's tongue, but he's feeling increasingly cynical as the astroseconds tick on by. When Grimlock approaches Jetfire, he immediately gets distracted again. "Providing the ceasefire itself survives the night," he whispers mostly to himself. SG-Jetfire tilts his head at Grimlock. He's just getting ready to celebrate! He looks at SG-Grimlock and smiles through his faceplate and walks toward SG-Grimlock. He laughs slightly "Well...as always, we appreciate brute strength in our ranks...but, apparently, you don't quite get the 'leadership' hierarchy now...see, 'I' ask the questions, Grimlock." He points to his crown and then proceeds to start to walk to the celebration area. "We can meet tomorrow." Taifeng scowls as she's covered in Jetfire's massive cape. Well, that's just typical. On the other side of Jetfire, her sister Hurricane laughs mockingly at her. In the crowd, Valour turns an even paler shade of yellow than usual. "Oh, no!" he glances wide-opticked to Starscream. "Did you hear that? They're going to kill us!" "Let them try," Floodlight growls, and looks almost anxious for a fight. She looks with interest as Jetfire turns his back on Grimlock. SG-Starscream's spidey-sense begins to buzz. He sees Grimlock's brazen air, not even letting Jetfire have so much as 5 minutes of fame. He gulps and says quietly to SG-Sunder and SG-Shockwave. "We're Decepticons, we don't retreat, but I'm thinking we should start to calmly, quietly make an exit while we can." "Agreed," SG-Sunder growls, scanning for the most expedient exit possible. In response to Starscream's suggestion, Valour shakes his head in agreement so vigourously it looks like it might fly right off his shoulders. "Are you kidding?" Floodlight responds. "This is just getting good!" SG-Starscream looks alarmed at Valour and shakes his head. He whispers, "No..no! He's just talking..." He gestures Valour to come with them. "No...false moves..." he looks at Grimlock and Jetfire "Megatron always says 'never get involved in domestic squabbles' - it looks like his wisdom is on the mark yet again." "We are at a disadvantage," Shockwave reminds Floodlight with a calm-that-is-borderline-not-at-all-calm, "I concur with Starscream, and the memory of Megatron's wisdom." He prepares to move, a small part of him now hoping for some sort of loud commotion to keep the Autobots distracted. SG-Starscream frowns and whispers loudly to Floodlight "This is an order! Trust me, I fear a bloody mob could break out in a nanosecond! Let's be calm and SLOWLY make our way to the exit." SG-Starscream looks at Floodlight's anger and Valour's timidness and tries to appease both. He gives an amicable smile and winks, trying to appear like things are A-OK for the Decepitcons. "Trust me...we'll see EVERYTHING back at the safety of our base." SG-Grimlock nods to himself, as if expecting this answer. "Just as expected." He states coldly, "Yes Jetfire. You will be asking so many... MANY.. questions." He turns his back on the Emperor and takes a few paces to distance himself from the newly appointed ruler. "I'll give you your first question, and your second." He takes a moment to look squarely at Shockwave and Sarscream before continuing. "Your first question you will ponder now, and it is thus: Should I, Jetfire have approached Grimlock and asked for his support." He lets that sink in before continuing "Second, What will I, Jetfire do... without the support of the Autobots greatest warrior and tactician now that I have alienated myself from him." He turns back to the 'Emperor "When you find those answers, feels free to seek me out.." SG-Jetfire 's optics flare with rage. The nerve! Calling him out before he even gets to the reception hall! Apparently brute strength does equate to diminished intellect. He frowns and says "Today is your luckiest day, Grimlock. I'm letting this act of defiance slide in a gesture of unity. But trust me, you'll know my answer tomorrow!" Suddenly, there's the sound of shouting, and then laserfire, coming from the front entrance of the hall. The roar of a mighty engine rumbles over the concerned murmurs of the crowd, and outside the shouts become cries and screams. Those closest to the door step back, and the motion forms a ripple that moves quickly through the throng of Autobots. The shrieks and yells approach the doors rapidly, growing louder by the astrosecond. SG-Jetfire looks around to any able-bodied Autobot with a leadership rank at least comprable to Grimlock. He says loudly, "Come! Let us celebrate!" SG-Sunder hears the screams, which unnerves him. "I wonder what that racket is all about," he says to Starscream. SG-Starscream's easygoing grin melts quite quickly as he hears the sound that can't be comparable to anything other than creeping death. He can't determine the sound's origin, but it's something that turns his energon blood to ice. He gulps and whispers "Decepticons...be prepared to run for your life, but if we do, we do it together. No one's getting left behind on my watch or Shockwave's!" Valour was all ready to go with Starscream's plan the moment it was mentioned, but soon even hot-headed Floodlight is cowed by Starscream's quiet charisma. "OK. Later," she agrees, and starts moving towards the door. At the sounds of crunching and screaming outside, however, she stops, and reaches for a sidearm that isn't there. "Oh no!" Valour squeaks next to her, his voice an octave higher than usual. "What's that? We're going to die!" SG-Jetfire's got the 'fame goggles' going, meaning he can't exactly see how truly pear-shaped things are going. He hears a loud noise and he turns around, his 'marketing' persona quickly vanishes as he yells "WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY CORONATION??!!" SG-Shockwave catches Grimlock's look, and is now quietly thankful that he lacks the capacity to form expressions. Were they armed, he would be considerably less unnerved here, but just the same, he takes hold of his emotions and affirms Starscream's words with a sharp nod. "Agreed. We all go home," he promises, forcing calm, despite the sudden roar of sound and Valour's screeching. SG-Quickswitch raises his blasters and looks around him, almost paranoid and ready to fire his photon blasters--but at whom? SG-Starscream doesn't wait for Shockwave, but he hopes he doesn't stop on Shockwave's toes. He gently whispers to Valour "We're OK, we're OK. We just...have to really smart, and careful. We'll make it if we're very careful and calm. Can you do that for us? Please?" He gives a confident nod to Valour "I know you can...Shockwave knows you can, and I know Megatron knows you can." SG-Starscream smiles and says to Shockwave "Whatever's going down, I'm just fine watching the highlights!" hoping a bit of humor disarms the situation. SG-Grimlock seems oblivious to the commotion, whatever it is it is beneath his notice, and further, if it becomes determined to involve him.. well that's laughable. "Tomorrow.." he muses "Is a long time coming." He pushes his way back through the gathering, content to let this all play out. SG-Quickswitch catches notice of the commotion and transforms to pistol mode, floating in the air. He eyes the Decepticons in his sights, ready to open fire... but this is a coronation, and perhaps he should show some.... restraint. Quickswitch transforms into his jet-propelled laser pistol mode. With a tremendous crash, the doors to the end of the hall explode open, and a massive purple semi-trailer blasts through. Several Autobot guards are flattened against the grill of the truck, and other scream as they fall under the wheels of the big rig. "Coronation, Jetfire?" a deep, Venger-like voice rumbles from within the truck. "This is bad comedy." The truck roars directly for Jetfire, unmindful of any Autobots that get in his way. On the podium, the Old One's optics widen, and he drops the padded box that held Jetfire's crown. Emperor Prime has arrived. SG-Jetfire tilts his head, the voice sounds VERY familiar. He says in a quivering tone "Prime?!" SG-Sunder, SG-Shox, and SG-Starscream make bets on who falls quickest and sips high grade energon from the safety of their warm, womb-like base. SG-Starscream sees the rumbling mass of death flatten several Autobots. The image leaves him no joy. He tilts his head in confusion. "What in Primus?" The sixchanger transforms, looks between Emperor Prime and Jetfire, and, for once in his existence, is confused, "This is not good. This is not good at all..." SG-Jetfire is left wide the hell open if Prime wants to do an inaugural 'bash' to get the ol' systems running again! Optimus Prime, the TRUE Emperor of Destruction, races into the hall and transforms, using rocket boosters to launch into the air and then combining with his trailer to form a new, much more massive powered-armor version of his former self. He draws his rifle while still in midair, and one optic gleams as the other, hidden behind a targeting overlay, locks onto Jetfire. "Here's a hint," he announces, and opens fire on Jetfire. Below, the crowd panics and scrambles to get out of the way. SG-Quickswitch also feels something akin to panic, transforms to puma mode and leaps aside, into and over Autobots and Decepticons. SG-Shockwave watches Prime enter and essentially throw Jetfire's tea party into complete chaos. "Of all the things I expected to see tonight," he utters. GAME: SG-Grimlock PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. SG-Starscream looks on and his 'leadership' front falls as he sees the sight of the death bringer return. He closes his optics and mutters "No...no, please, please let it not be him who's returning." >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Jetfire with Laser . << Emperor Prime says, "Autobots -- I never approved any ceasefire. Arm yourselves and kill every last Decepticon here, and across Cybertron!" In the history of good timing, never has anyone been as fortunate as our friend Grimlock. Prime's grand entrance misses the dino king by an arms-length. Bodies and parts of bodies flying all around Grimlock. One unfortunate generi-bot falling at Grimlocks feet, the behemoth making a purposeful gesture of smaching in it's head with his boot as he turns to watch Prime confront the usurper. Beneath his faceplate a sly sneer crosses his face. SG-Jetfire lets out an angry cry as he's BLASTED by Emperor Prime. His cape erupts in flames from the damage. Jetfire quickly rips his cape off and lunges toward - SG-Starscream? Eyes filled with anger, he points to Starscream "YOU'VE CREATED THIS MONSTROSITY!! THIS CLONE of our beloved leader to trick the Autobots, and to RUIN my day!" He points an accusatory finger at Starscream "You've always been jealous of me! You always were weak and never took what was rightfully yours, THAT is why 'I' left your pathetic band!" Stumbling toward SG-Starscream, he staggers. "Emperor Prime!" SG-Quickswitch calls out proudly, "I shall fight under your banner as your loyal Sixchanger!!!" He transforms and blasts a Decepticon through the head. Glory days are here again! "Let me fill this room with bodies! Autobots! Fight! FIGHT!" SG-Starscream raises his head, seeing Emperor Prime come from Jetfire's behind. He raises his hands up and says in an alarmed voice "Jetfire...friend - this is NOT our doing!" He sees Emperor Prime close ranks and Starscream yells "Jetfire!!" +INIT: Emperor Prime is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: SG-Jetfire is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: SG-Megatron is set up for this Combat Round. SG-Jetfire says, "Starscream is invisible, but he's going to be coordinating a hasty retreat!" +INIT: SG-Grimlock is set up for this Combat Round. +INIT: SG-Shockwave is set up for this Combat Round. Waiting in the wings of the gathering, watching, observing, Megatron widens his optics as the scourge of Cybertron re-appears, and with him, all the ills that follow him. Upon 'Emperor' Primes orders, he readies his own weapons as he appears from the shadows. As Jetfire makes his accusation, his optics narrow. "This is not of our doing. If anything, it has more the appearance that a trap, despite our ceasefire. A trap that will not succeed. Decepticons! Fall back!" He says as he gets his cannon aimed at Prime himself. SG-Starscream gathers Sunder/Valour/Shockwave and Floodlight and points to a narrow opening. "Straight ahead, Decepticons, do NOT stop!" As Prime makes his grand entrance, the Old One drops what he's holding and stares, momentarily frozen in fear. No. He was dead. All reports say he was dead. Finally spurred to move as Prime fired, the Old One does what few have ever seen him do - transform. He expands out to a massive Starfighter, and then bravely . . . flees, leaving his newly-crowned protégé to die. "Sorry, Jetfire. If you live, I shall return." His engines flare, and he takes off into the night sky. >> Old One retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Emperor Prime, SG-Grimlock, SG-Sunder, SG-Shockwave, SG-Jetfire, SG-Quickswitch, and SG-Megatron. << With that cool Transformation sound, the form of Vector Trion begins to fall back, and his head folds into his body, his arms merge into his sides. The cloak on his back forms into Maneuvering Vanes. The legs form together, and he comes to a hover off the ground in the form of a Cybertroian Hovervehicle. The cannon on his left shoulder locks into place, as a cockpit raises up from in between his breast. SG-Sunder ducks down, utilizing quadruped locomotion to scamper to the indicated exit, pulling his wings in as tightly as possible while he runs, to riddle through the myriad of bot and con legs. SG-Jetfire eyes practically boil in age. He then turns around, seeing a VERY rapidly approaching Emperor Prime! SG-Quickswitch transforms to puma mode and in determined single-minded focus, pursued SG-Starscream Sunder, Valour, Shoakwave and Floodlight as fast as he can, "...Decepticons," he growls low, "Now you will die... FOR THE EMPEROR!!" +INIT: SG-Sunder is set up for this Combat Round. SG-Shockwave looks around between all of the involved parties, thinking quickly. Yes, they have the right of it. "Onward, Decepticons - do not look back! Quickly!" As their forces begin a retreat, he moves to shove his sizable bulk into the line of fire, in case anyone else decides to take a shot. So whereas he's working on retreating, he's functioning as a shiny gold mobile shield. SG-Starscream says breathlessly, he could be streaking ahead of the slower Decepticons, (Valour?), but he does everything he can to make sure he's the last one out. Protect Megatron and Shox at all cost. He may be high in leadership, but in his core, he's a soldier, through and through. "Onward, Decepticons, DO NOT STOP!" >> SG-Megatron strikes Emperor Prime with Plasma . << SG-Sunder snarls and rolls onto his back to slash at an attacking Autobot, attempting to disembowwl, the narrow passage in sight. SG-Starscream looks frantically at Megatron. He routinely disagrees with the Decepitcon leader, but it's all done with the utmost respect. He truly wants to make Megatron a better leader than he already is, if that's possible. "Megatron, get out of here! He's out of his mind! We'll fight him another time!" He keeps running, gaining a bit of ground on the flurry of Autobots, taking advantage of some of the confusion that may be slowing their attacks down. "I fear our next confrontation is going to come sooner than later." SG-Grimlock isn't about to chase after cowards. Let them expend energy and waste time. Let fear be an ally. Those foolish enough to fight will die by his hand eventually. And any whom are foolish enough to allow him to be angered.. well his reputation proceeds him. None are THAT incompetent. Prime did call for an attack, but Grimlock does as he pleases... Right? Prime's immediate focus was on Jetfire, but as Megatron fires upon him and hits him, his attention is turned. He lands hard on the dais as the Old One makes his retreat. "Megatron," he rumbles in his low, threatening voice, "Stay out of this. I'll get to you and yours in time, but first I must punish those who would think to replace me." To discourage Megatron's interference, Prime swings over his cannon, and returns fire on the heroic Decepticon leader. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Megatron with Rapid-Fire . << GAME: SG-Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. SG-Jetfire HEARS Emperor Prime's voice. And the brutality. It HAS to be him! "Empe..Emperor Prime! You've...you've returned!! Thank the Matrix!" He tries to get to his feet and takes off his crown. No way he's going to win in a fist fight. "I've...I've been keeping the mantle of leadership warm for you, Emperor!" he then resorts to the ultimate CYA move "If you see how I mourned you, and on closed circuit, you will see that I NEVER delighted in your demise! And now you return!" SG-Jetfire, he had his very, very brief stay in the limelight, but this version of Prime looks like he could incinerate an entire city if he wants. He removes the crown and tries to yell above the chaos around him. "Our leader has returned, HAIL EMPEROR PRIME!" He then tries to hand the crown over to Emperor Prime. "HAIL EMPEROR PRIME!!!" roars the SG-sixchanging Quickswitch, "HAIL OR DIE!!!" SG-Jetfire frowns slightly as Quickswitch didn't even hesitate to that. He was hoping at least SOME Autobots would still demand a Jetfire-led Autobot armada. And it would be his benevolent duty to persuade those broken-hearted souls that no, the leadership mantle belongs to Emperor Prime, no matter how much you want Jets to assume the mantle of leadership. SG-Jetfire stammers, waiting for Prime to take the crown. "See...everyone...EVERYONE thought you perished!" The slashing claws of the Sweep make their mark, the victim howling as his armor is rent from the underside, the same blow tossing him backwards, allowing SG-Sunder to get back on all fours, moving more quickly than if on two, as he notices a large quadruped is hot on his tail! SG-Shockwave takes some shots as he runs, though they're not as focused as they could be in this madness. He fights with himself over stopping and jumping in to help Megatron, but there's a real chance that Starscream will try to pick him up and carry him away if he does. So he keeps moving, determined not to let anyone get in the way of their escape - he just hopes that Megatron will take Starscream's advice here. SG-Megatron keeps his cannon at the ready as the Decepticons rush to escape, but is slammed by a return shot from Prime. He looks briefly at Starscream with a wince of pain. "I have no intention of fighting to the death this day, my friend, only to see that we live to fulfill that destiny at the proper time." he says, before looking back to Prime, thinking hard for a few moments. His cannon does not lower, but yet, he does not fire. This time. "You have a point, Prime. My only desire for this day is for us to leave in peace. Permit that, and you may thrash your underlings as you see fit. However, I shall thrash any who seek to prevent our departure." With that, he charges up his cannon to maximum power and unleashes a huge blast at the throng of Autobots chasing the 'cons. The relative small number of fleeing Decepticons gives some reason to pause. There's no damn targets to kill. And with the excitement and morbid curiosity of how this Grim/Jets/Prime triangle is going to play out, some Autobots just stop fighting and look on in a forming circle to the three Autobots who started all of this mess. Prime turns his attention back to Jetfire, assuming that Megatron will take the smart route and flee while he can. "You really think I could be killed? By that pale reflection of me through the void? No. I am eternal! By seeking to replace me, you've sealed your doom, Jetfire. Tonight will not be your ascension. Tonight will be your demise!" Prime raises his rifle again, and opens fire on his former Air Commander, silently allowing the Decepticons to retreat while Prime focuses on cleaning house. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Jetfire with Ion Blaster . << SG-Starscream frantically reaches one of the first Decepticon bases closest to the action. He activates a hidden/trap door for an entrance, and anxiously waits for the Decepticons to come. He looks on, waiting. And if need be, he'll go back out into the mire and muck to retrieve any fallen Decepticon. With their leaders bravely guarding their escape, the Decepticons successfully retreat, making it to the edge where they can transform and flee under cover away from the Autobots' weapons. From the dais, Hurricane and Taifeng fire up at the flying Old One, but fail to bring him down before he rockets out of sight. A few Autobots focus and fire on the Decepticons as they try to leave, but stop to watch the confrontation between Jetfire and Prime, or head for the edges or exits of the hall, not wanting to get killed in the crossfire. SG-Megatron says, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy My brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay My vengeance upon you. >.>" FRACK!!! The blast tears into Jetfire as the Autobot already proved to have trouble disposing of Jazz, yet along taking on one of the big boys. His optics weakly flash and he points weakly to Grimlock. "Grim...lock...please..." he looks at Emperor Prime. "Emperor Prime...I have learned my lesson...please...allow me...I BEG you! To do glory to the Autobots!" SG-Starscream keeps looking for incoming Decepticons, but he can't help but look at the closed circuit feed of what's going on. He looks on at Jetfire with a degree of pity. Yes, Jetfire will always be the person who betrayed the Decepticons, and even oversaw the wanton slaughter of an entire Decepticon city, but for those first few weeks after his creation, he was a good friend. SG-Jetfire gasps, energon pooling around his faceplate. "I have so much knowledge, my leadership...I know how Decepticons think! You...for the Autobots...you must not extinguish all I have to offer - " SG-Starscream looks on at the screen and is about ready to go back and check on the Decepticons. He sighs and says "Farewell, Jetfire - (leaving out the friend part)." SG-Sunder manages to dart into the narrow passageway and safety, hopefully with a mecha-puma bumping into the wall like Tom after chasing Jerry. Satisfied that the Autobots have ceased their pursuit, Megatron lifts off and flies off to follow his troops back to their own headquarters. SG-Starscream says a final 'goodbye.’ "Primus forgive you for what you did to the Decepticons." SG-Starscream runs back outside to check on the others. SG-Shockwave enters not too long after. He pauses to glance at the screen, then places a hand on Starscream's shoulder. He cannot express his sympathy with facial gestures, but his demeanor says enough. Then he moves on. SG-Starscream lets out a sigh of relief. He gives Shockwave a brief hug. "Shockwave! I was worried we lost you! Thank the creator you're back!" "JETFIRE." Grimlock roars annoyedly "Your reign started with bravado and a large error on your part, you've lost... the least you could do in service of the TRUE Emperor is admit your treachery, end your reign, and you existence as intended. Fight for you life you coward, try and take what you stole" Grimlock offhandedly cackles "Yes... I, Grimlock think it's only fitting that your mighty bravado be proven or disproven... NOW!" Grimlock levels his arm at Jetfire, his Rifle appearing, a crimson beam erupts, tearing through the air. >> SG-Grimlock strikes SG-Jetfire with Laser . << Prime's optics lack mercy or pity as he stares down at his former Air Commander. "You are pathetic and weak. Your knowledge is worthless, and as soon as you are dead and forgotten I can move past my failure of judgment to ever allow you into our forces. You are no Autobot, Jetfire - just another cowardly Decepticon." Prime looks over at Grimlock and nods in approval, before lifting his boot, and attempting to bring it down hard on Jetfire's head to crush his glorious, glorious brain module. SG-Jetfire stammers back and looks angrily at Grimlock and walks toward the Dinobot, making no moves to attack. "You...IDIOT! I can't attack you! You barely are scratched, and Emperor Prime has virtually decimated me!" He looks at Emperor Prime "Rightfully so!" He looks at Emperor Prime, then Grimlock. "Ok...repair me - and I'll be MORE than happy to fight you, Grimlock. You’ll see that - " >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Jetfire with Stomp. << SG-Jetfire is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. A sickly, think 'squish' can be heard as Jetfire's last pleas end mid-sentence as Emperor Prime quite literally...lowered the boot on Jetfire's head. Jetfire's body makes a few involuntary twitches and then his chestplate bursts and belches in thick smoke as his body turns an ashen color. A few Autobots nearby look like they're going to be sick, some look on in horror. SG-Starscream looks on and says "As much as I'm for keeping things the way they have been, I'm thinking Megatron should get some serious armor upgrades, the sooner the better. Make no mistake about it, Prime was humiliated today as someone tried to take over his seat. He's going to do everything in his power to prove he IS the leader, and that's not going to bode well for us at all!" SG-Sunder peers at the carnage from the narrow passage, with morbid curiosity. As soon as the fiendish deed is done, the Sweep turns tail and returns to base! He reminds himself to sharpen his claws when he gets home, just in case. SG-Shockwave chuckles softly. "It was difficult to force myself away, but it did not take long to confirm we were not being chased. I--" He pauses when he hears the delightful crunch over the live feed. Whatever he was going to say is lost in the sickening silence that follows. This gives him a chance to think on what Starscream has said, and when he has regained his composure, he nods slowly. "Yes, I am inclined to agree. It is unlikely that any of his own forces will oppose him, but I fear this is a Prime that isn't interested in any hint of peace. He will surely come for us, and we must be ready." SG-Starscream smiles at Shockwave. He looks at the screen and sighs "He always had a choice. Even as a war criminal, we would have ensured he would face justice, and would have been treated humanely, but in the end, it was his narcissism that led to his undoing." SG-Grimlock regards whats left of Jetfire indifferently and turns now to Prime. He looks him in the optics for a moment, perhaps sizing him up. Perhaps scanning him for injury. "I remember those who aided me, and respond accordingly. And I trust that I am still afforded the same freedoms as before.. If so,I am yours to command Emperor." Prime crushes Jetfire's head, and then twists his boot for good measure, grinding his former XO into the ground. Finally he lifts his foot, and scrapes the last bit off on the side of the dais. Turning, he gazes upon the Autobots left in the hall - those brave enough to remain, like Grimlock, and those wise enough to cheer his name. To Grimlock, he nods. "Our arrangement remains. You have the same freedoms as before, as long as you serve the Empire." He then turns, and addresses the crowd. "So," Prime asks loudly, in his deep, rumbling voice. "Will anyone else attempt to fill his shoes?" He tracks his targeting laser across the remaining throng, daring someone to answer. A few Autobots nearby Jetfire's puddle of goo look around nervously. Some do everything they can to avoid making optic contact with the returned Emperor for fear he'll give them a taste of vengence. Within the crowd, a few brave autobots call out "Hail, Emperor Prime!" - a chant that quickly catches on as the Autobots raise their weapons to the returned leader. SG-Shockwave shakes his head slowly. "We all do. And we all live and die by those choices." Turning, he gazes the screen and folds his arms, looking as pensive as he can. "Such a waste," he says after a moment. SG-Starscream frowns and points to the screen. "Look at him. He's thinking the Autobots saw him as mortal for just a second." He breathes out. "We should get some rest, and start very early in the morning." SG-Starscream looks at the screen and folds his arms "We'll be ready the next time we meet, Emperor Prime. Count on it." A few Autobots cower in to take Jets' form away to the smelting pit, but stop for fear Prime may still be in a pissy mood. SG-Shockwave nods, "Yes, rest is well-advised. I will see you soon, Starscream." He departs then, but rest is unlikely, despite his ready agreement. The rest of the crowd quickly take up the chant of "Emperor Prime! Emperor Prime! Long live Emperor Prime!" until finally Prime waves them off and returns to Autobot Base. The short reign of Emperor Jetfire is over. A few hours later, Hoist and Grapple pick up the decimated remains of Jetfire and in a 30-minute effort, 'mount' him up in Emperor Prime's trophy room. Another one of the Autobot leader's conquests.